


what's life like, bleeding on the floor

by akamine_chan



Series: Venom [2]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: anon_lovefest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killjoys never die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's life like, bleeding on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for non-permanent character death and dub-con elements.
> 
> Written non-anonymously for the LJ community anon_lovefest. Unbeta'd. Mind the warnings. Prompt: Party Poison/Gerard, Gerard works for Korse
> 
> Title swiped from _Thank You For The Venom_ by My Chemical Romance

Gerard watches as Poison crumples to the ground, purple afterimages burned bright onto his retinas. He blinks them away and Poison is _still_ dead. Fucking liar.

He pushes Poison's body over with a booted foot, looking at that face that's a cracked reflection of himself. Dead in spite of his bravado. Or maybe because of it. Gerard shrugs. Dead is dead.

Three Dracs come in to haul the body away to the disintegrator. Gerard pushes his hair back off his face and watches as they zip Poison into a white body bag, his red hair dull and lifeless against the plastic. He follows the Dracs, only because he wants to be _sure_.

The body is carelessly slung onto the conveyor and Gerard watches impassively as the belt rumbles forward, sliding the remains of the infamous Party Poison into the disintegrator unit. A bright flash and it's done. It feels curiously unsatisfying.

Later, Korse fucks him hard over his desk in reward for a job well done. He bites his lip to keep from crying out because it _hurts_ , even through the blanketing numbness from the pills. Gerard keeps his head down, his eyes open and focused on the metal desk and his own clouded reflection. He doesn't think about anything.

One night, he wakes from a sound sleep, gasping. Gerard's heart is pounding, beating fast and there's something wrong, he can _feel_ it in the air, something alive and awake. He scrambles to the bathroom to take more pills, frantically swallowing them dry. In the mirror, he sees his own reflection, eyes wide, pupils blown. And hidden in the shadows behind him, grinning into the mirror, is Poison.

"Hey, baby. Miss me?"

Gerard turns to look at him. "You're dead," he says blankly.

Poison shakes his head sadly and _tsks_. His red hair falls into his face, but doesn't hide his eyes. "I told you, sugar. Killjoys never die." He pulls his raygun out of his holster and presses a kiss to it. "But we do keep our promises. Goodbye, Gerard."

Gerard has a brief moment for regret before Poison pulls the trigger.

-fin-


End file.
